L'amour, les Secrets et les mensonges
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Huddy fic, Lisa has been acting off recently so House, Wilson, the old team and the new investigate, only to discover something about Lisa they never expected.


AN: This idea came to me whilst I was watching 'Titanic', very interesting idea and I wondered if it come become an actual fan fiction, I decided to write my idea's down and see what comes from them, it is AU and the characters are very OOC. The Title is French for Love, Secrets and Lies.

Plot: Lisa Cuddy's personality changes when some of her family come down to visit causing people to become suspicious why, House, Wilson, the old team and the new decide to investigate and find out that Lisa has been keeping a huge secret from everyone, how will her secret affect her life after being exposed.

-*-

It was a warm August morning in Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey, there was not a cloud in the soft blue sky and the warm summer sunshine was beating softly down on Lisa Cuddy as she walked across the car park into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, her head was down as she walked through the doors into the hospital, she had been having a great morning until she got a phone call from her grandmother saying that she was coming down to New Jersey with Lisa's parents and siblings, Lisa couldn't believe what was happening, her family never visited her since she went to medical school, she only saw them at Christmas when she went up to her parents home in Montana.

She walked into her office, only stopping to collect her mail from her new assistant, she closed the doors and shut the blinds, she needed to be alone to process what was going on, she didn't mind seeing her family but she was worried that if they visited then her secret could get out, she just wouldn't be able to deal with people whispering about her, well more than they already did.

She picked up her mail and began opening the envelopes, it was the usual stuff, hospital bills, law suits and boring work related stuff, she glanced over at her calendar, it was the annual hospital gala in 3 days and her family were coming down today, she rested her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

Just then the doors burst open and in stepped the only person who would ever burst into her office unannounced, Dr Gregory House.

Lisa looked up from her hands, "What do you want House?"

"Need to do a brain biopsy on our patient." He replied.

Lisa wasn't surprised at his request at all, he was in her office nearly everytime he had a patient asking to do risky, dangerous procedures on his patient, most of them un-necessary, sometimes he was asking to do procedures that weren't even approved by the board, she would have a heart attack the day he didn't ask to do a risky procedure.

"Do what you want." She mumbled.

"Wait, no arguing why this is dangerous, or saying I should do something less risky."

Lisa shook her head, "Just do it."

"Do I have to get the fiancée to consent?" He asked.

Lisa shot him a look which said 'of course' before logging onto her computer.

"Okay, what's wrong?." He asked concerned, "You usually argue with me about my requests."

"Nothing's wrong I just don't feel like arguing okay!" She snapped.

House just nodded and walked back out of her office, he slammed the door as he exited.

-*-

Later that afternoon Lisa was sat in her office, she was finishing up paperwork when she heard a knock at her door, she looked up from the paperwork, "Come in." She shouted.

The door opened and in walked a fairly old woman with lightly curled white-ish hair.

"Hello Lisa." The woman said.

Lisa's mouth dropped open, "Grandma?" She gasped.

-*-

AN- Okay, I have a basic idea of where this story is going to go.

The chapters might be infrequent but they will be slightly long and detailed.

Hope you enjoy my 1st House MD fic that will have MORE than one chapter and is not a crossover, wait this is my 1st House MD fic that isn't a crossover.

You should know the drill, take 2 minuets or so to review and tell me what you think and to suggest any improvements.

Thanks

Beth..x…!


End file.
